


Needless to Say

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur just wants Merlin to date anyone else, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Canon Era, Explicit Language, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gwaine is having a great time, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), as usual... Arthur is tormented by everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: "I..." Merlin began, trailing off. Arthur waited. "I, um... You see..." He tried again. Arthur felt another stab of resentment rise as his shoulders seemed to slump in resignation. What had Gwaine done to him? He was about to suggest Merlin speak to him alone when Gwaine's expression went completely blank before turning to look at the prince."Ah," He winced and offered a dazzling smile "Hello, your majesty. You caught us at a bad time.""Have I?" Arthur asked coolly. Merlin blinked - looking Gwaine over warily."Yes," The knight continued and gestured between himself and Merlin. "We were just about to have some amazing sex. Right in that alcove actually," He said, nodding a bit towards a nook in the wall behind Arthur. "So, if this isn't anything urgent..." He trailed off. Arthur stared.He... He had misheard, right? Definitely. For a moment he thought Gwaine had said... No. Absolutely not.OrGwaine learns that Merlin has magic. Arthur learns that Gwaine is hopelessly in love with Merlin.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), MERWAINE THIS TIME BABY, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592419
Comments: 201
Kudos: 2990
Collections: Hainako's Collection of amazing fanfiction, Merlin





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur hadn't meant to stumble across what he very much considered to be forbidden knowledge.

Truly. He had just been making his rounds before heading back to bed. Yes, it was the middle of the night and perhaps Arthur should have known that foolishness always revealed itself within the dark crevices of his castle, but... Well, was Arthur supposed to _ignore_ the panicked whispers?!

"Please...Please, just... Just let explain! I can explain. Don't panic. _Please-"_

Merlin. Arthur froze. He knew that voice better than he knew his own (possibly because Merlin talked quite a bit more than him, he was certain). He wasn't sure he had ever heard Merlin _beg_ before... Not like that at least. Mostly it was just playful desperation for getting some time off or letting him sneak a bit of wine. Not... Whatever this was. A surge of anger spike at his chest as he whipped around the corner.

Sure enough, Merlin was standing there. He went white when his eyes flicked towards him - expression moving from panicked to downright terrified within seconds. Arthur tried not to look too outraged by that fact. Instead, he merely turned to see whoever was about to be at the receiving end of his temper.

"Gwaine?" He asked - a little surprised. Out of all the people who might be threatening Merlin... He hadn't anticipated Gwaine to be among them. The knight seemed frozen in shock himself. Hair mused and mouth parted slightly as he looked at Merlin, not even registering Arthur's presence. "Sir Gwaine!" Arthur snapped. Immediately, the dazed expression broke. "What is going on here?" He asked, looking between the two. Merlin flinched.

"I..." He began, trailing off. Arthur waited. "I, um... You see..." He tried again. Arthur felt another stab of resentment rise as his shoulders seemed to slump in resignation. What had Gwaine _done_ to him? He was about to suggest Merlin speak to him alone when Gwaine's expression went completely blank before turning to look at the prince.

"Ah," He winced and offered a dazzling smile "Hello, your majesty. You caught us at a bad time."

"Have I?" Arthur asked coolly. Merlin blinked - looking Gwaine over warily.

"Yes," The knight continued and gestured between himself and Merlin. "We were just about to have some amazing sex. Right in that alcove actually," He said, nodding a bit towards a nook in the wall behind Arthur. "So, if this isn't anything urgent..." He trailed off. Arthur stared.

He... He had misheard, right? Definitely. For a moment he thought Gwaine had said... No. Absolutely not.

"Pardon?" Arthur managed. Gwaine rolled his eyes and reached over to grab Merlin's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Yep. Didn't want to wake Gaius up again and my room was getting boring so..." He clicked his tongue before giving a slight shrug. Arthur continued staring. Finally, he turned to Merlin who had gone bright red. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking equally as shocked as Arthur was about how this entire conversation had gone. "Bye." Gwaine decided and pulled Merlin away.

"Um, bye, Arthur." He said, sounding a little baffled himself before turning to tilt his head at Gwaine. "...I’m not going into that alcove with you."

"Fine. You’re a prude though.” 

Belatedly, Arthur realized he probably should have stopped them. Or maybe asked a few more questions... Or had done a number of other things rather than just standing there for ten minutes in silent shock. Slowly, he turned to finish the trek back to his chambers.

"My lord," Gwen greeted, eyes brightening when the door opened "Sorry, I was only straightening your room. I hadn't seen Merlin come by today so I thought-"

"Yes... Yes, I just ran into Merlin." He said, voice a bit numb as he walked over to the table to practically fall into an empty seat. Gwen paused in fluffing a pillow to raise an eyebrow at him. "He was with Gwaine." Arthur clarified. Gwen hummed and went back to the pillow. "Romantically."

Gwen stopped fluffing the pillow.

"Oh!" She gasped and spun around "Really? I had thought they would never get on with it." She mused and Arthur turned to gape at her. "Oh, come now, Arthur. Don't tell me you really haven't noticed how Gwaine looks at him." She chuckled. Arthur spluttered. He had _not_... Which was a problem. Because, well, sometimes people did occasionally stare at Merlin a second too long or their smiles might be a bit too friendly... But Arthur was pretty good at addressing it before Merlin noticed. He did a good job keeping creepy noblewomen from coaxing him into their rooms or ravenous lords from getting too close. How had he not noticed _Gwaine?_

"Give him more credit than _that,"_ Gwen scolded, leaving Arthur to wonder how much he had accidentally said aloud "Gwaine really likes him...And Merlin probably does too if he could find it in himself to feel emotion every so often." She sighed, shaking her head. Arthur would normally argue that Merlin was the _epitome_ of emotion... but Gwen actually might have a point when it came to Merlin and romance. The man was... Incredibly reserved.

Oh God. Oh _God_. What if Gwaine does something stupid? What if Gwaine makes him _cry?_ Or - no, no, _no._ Arthur didn't want to deal with _that_. No!

"I don't like it." He whispered, burying his face in his hands. Even if, best case scenario, they went and got married or something then Arthur would have to deal with all the flirting and giggling and hand holding and - _no!_

_He couldn't live like this._

"If he makes Merlin happy then we should be happy." Gwen said, simplifying things in a way Arthur never could. "Besides, Gwaine is sweet when he wants to be. It'll be good for both of them."

"I'm going to stab him in the throat."

"You try and I’ll stab you in the throat." Gwen informed him flatly and tossed a newly fluffed pillow at his head.

* * *

Arthur had figured a reasonable conversation was in order.

After all, _his_ servant was courting... Or being courted? Or... However it went - _his_ servant was with _his_ knight. That made it Arthur's business, right? Right. Of course it did.

"Exactly how long has this been happening?" He asked after training, watching Gwaine scoop up some practice dummies. The man raised an eyebrow - confusion hinting at his eyes before a bright expression replaced it as he eagerly looked Arthur over.

"Aw, princess. Didn't know you cared!"

"Answer." Arthur gritted out and Gwaine sighed, dropping the dummies to the ground.

"It really only just started," He shrugged and tilted his head. "Hey... Do you have any books on magic?"

Arthur wasn't sure what the Hell he was expecting.

"Excuse me?"

"Magic!" Gwaine said eagerly, inching forward. "I know Geoffrey didn't really burn all those books. You have to know where some are, right? It's just... Now that Merlin and I are, you know, _together_." He said with a horribly infuriating wink. "I was thinking I need to be better prepared for the future. Given all the magical attacks Camelot is under it might be good to have some background... To better defend Merlin." He added.

"I'm not lending you books on _magic."_ Arthur snapped at him. "You defend him with a bloody sword - what the Hell is wrong with you?" He asked. This was who Merlin chose? Out of everyone in Camelot? Arthur hated to admit it, but Merlin was actually a very good friend... Maybe even his best friend. It seemed unfair that he would torture Arthur by choosing someone so... _Gwaine_. After all, Merlin loved Guinevere. Why couldn't Merlin choose someone Arthur regarded more fondly? Leon perhaps. Or Elyan. Percival was nice. Why not Percival? 

"Come on, princess! I really need to know more. Obviously, I'm not going to commit treason and _use_ it." He sniffed, "But I think he would feel more comfortable if I was well versed on such things. Might make him feel less afraid-"

"Why the Hell is he _afraid?"_ Arthur cut him off loudly, already done with this conversation and this entire relationship. Gwaine blinked for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"Afraid of _magic_ , Arthur. He would be less afraid of magic if I knew more about it." He explained... Something told Arthur he hadn't quite meant it that way, but the look was so goddamn earnest... Sighing, Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. This was his life now. Great. "Listen, I didn’t what resort to this but..." Gwaine made a face and Arthur narrowed his eyes, daring him to throw in a threat. "If you don’t show my how to better defend my _darling_ boyfriend, I’m going to have to tell you every single detail of what we do when he gets off of work."

Not exactly the usual kind of threats Arthur received, but terrifying all the same.

"I’ll throw you jail."

"Yeah, but that won’t make you un-hear my words." Gwaine pointed out. When Arthur just stared, he shrugged. "I mean, I guess it’s only fair that since he knows what you look like naked that you should know what he-"

"Fine!" Arthur interrupted loudly. "For the love of... Fine. I'll show you... Just... Don't... Just don't." He finished, unwilling to explain anymore. Gwaine gave him a bright smile before clapping him on the shoulder. Really, Arthur wanted to throttle him.

And to be sure Gwaine wasn't lying, Arthur might have (maybe) followed him from the library to outside Gaius' chambers that night and sort of... A little bit... Kind of eavesdropped. For a matter of Camelot's safety, obviously. He did just give Gwaine access to forbidden magical knowledge. Even if it was to learn how to better defeat it... The idea still seemed risky. 

"You... Read up on magic?" Merlin's voice whispered as Arthur leaned in. Gwaine's voice was too low to make out much, but there was more whispering and the sound of quiet laughter. "That's... Gwaine, that's really kind of you." Merlin finally said, sounding a little breathless. Arthur rolled his eyes. Gross. "You didn't have to do that. And you didn't have to do any of that last night either. I don't want to drag you into something you don't want to-"

"Are you kidding me?" Gwaine asked, sounding genuinely outraged. "Of course _,_ I want to be dragged into this, Merlin. I want to be dragged everywhere with you." He laughed. Ugh. "And I don't want you to ever worry about me not being loyal. You are my number one priority-"

"You're _Arthur's_ knight!"

"I didn't come back to Camelot for Arthur." Gwaine shot back impatiently "Listen, this is brilliant - for obvious reasons that include petty revenge on everyone who has wronged me - but I still want you to feel like you can trust me with this. I'll learn whatever I can to make you feel better about everything, okay?"

Arthur needed some wine.

Dragging his feet back towards his room, he almost didn't notice Gwen putting some shirts away when he shut the door.

"This better not be about Merlin and Gwaine," She greeted and Arthur gave a loud moan of despair as he impatiently pulled at her hand to hug her. "Arthur, this really is ridiculous. They're adults." She said into his shoulder. Arthur shrugged. He pulled back, studying her over carefully. He wanted to say 'hey, you shouldn't be doing Merlin's job for him just because he's decided to go fall in love like a moron'. What he ended up saying was:

"I gave him the books on magic."

Gwen blinked.

"You.. What?" She asked curiously and frowned. "Why?"

Arthur went ahead and explained the situation. It was... Actually, a bit clever really. Now that he said it aloud he wondered if his father trying to burn books actually hindered their efforts to eradicate magic moreso than helped. It didn't help that Gwen's eyes immediately softened as she put a hand over her heart and began to coo over Gwaine's antics.

"It wasn't that sweet." He objected and Gwen shrugged, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I think it is. It shows he's serious about the whole thing... Merlin, I mean." She said and gave a nod "And it's good that he wants to protect him from magic... Though I can't imagine Merlin is actually that pleased at being viewed as a damsel." She mused. Arthur internally gave a cry of victory. She was right about that, actually. Merlin, despite acting like a complete _child_ , often did not like to be regarded as such. God forbid you suggest he needs protection. He was a little surprised Gwaine didn't know that. Ah, well. It was good news for him at least... Even if Merlin has sounded pleased during the snippet of conversation Arthur had overheard. 

"Perhaps," Arthur said as he pulled at Gwen's hand and twirled her around “I can learn more of magic to protect you.”

"Taking romantic advice from Gwaine now, are we?" Gwen laughed, putting her arms around his neck fondly. "Good. You were falling a bit behind."

"Ouch." Arthur said and Gwen smiled warmly before kissing his cheek.

"I don’t mean to be nasty," she said apologetically and her eyes flicked to the table "...but I do think I’m winning.” She whispered and Arthur followed her gaze.

"Did... Is that a shield?" Arthur asked, gaping as he looked down at the item in question. “Guinevere...it’s beautiful, how did you get it?"

"I made it." Gwen smiled brightly, letting him go so he could look over it better. “I, uh, asked your father months ago if I could have some of his old armor.” She winced “I know since he hadn’t been feeling well at the time that might not have been wise but he had so many that I thought it would be okay... I just thought that you might wish for a piece of him with you.” She explained quickly, face slipping from excited to concerned. Arthur turned to see her wring her hands together. “But, um, maybe-“

“I love it." He said before she could speak again. "I...Wow.” He whispered and let his finger trail over the shield, taking in the crest and colors. It was his family’s sigil, yes... but something felt different about it. More him. "You’re right. I have to top you and Gwaine now."

“Arthur, I was only kidding.”

“Nope," Arthur shook his head and walked over to sweep her off her feet “I’m the prince. Nobody can be more romantic than me. Pretty sure that’s a law."

“Is it now?”

“It is. So I will not only read up on magic to bedazzle you with how I will defeat it, but I will also get Elyan to teach me blacksmithing so I can make you your own crown for when you’re queen." He told her. Gwen bit her lip. “What?” He asked. Laughing, she put her forehead against his.

“Nothing... I just worry I may have a very ugly crown, my lord.”

_“Guinevere!”_

* * *

"CLEAR! IT'S CLEAR!"

Arthur stopped his search in the trunk at the edge of the bed to stare up a Gwaine. The others were in similar positions, pausing as everyone silently turned to look at where the knight was practically shaking Leon's arm with excitement.

"What?" Percival asked.

"Love potion. It is a clear, thick substance that smells like lavender." He nodded with a firm nod. "You asked what love potion looked like, right?" He asked Arthur. There was another beat of silence. Arthur had, in fact, asked what love potion looked like since they were currently scouring the room for where this visiting noble might have hidden it. He hadn't really anticipated on Gwaine answering though.

"How do you know that?" He asked. Arthur was pretty sure none of the books he lended Gwaine said anything about love potion. He knew this because he had taken to reading them himself. It was strange, really, those books. Most of the description of magic used within them was very... Trivial. Cleaning spells. Healing rituals. Religious holidays that centered around magical traditions. None of it seemed very... Banal. Maybe that was all covered in a different book.

"Ah, well, I was doused with a love potion once," Gwaine told them all before giving wicked grin across the room. "Merlin set me right though, didn't you? True love's kiss and all." He winked. Arthur made a face as Merlin went bright red - face flushing as he scowled at Gwaine for a moment. "...I’m right about the potion though, right?" He asked eagerly. Arthur wasn't sure why he was looking to _Merlin_ for confirmation, but he seemed pretty pleased when he gave the smallest of nods.

Ugh. Gross.

"Why are you even here?" He asked Merlin, glancing over at where his servant was absently leafing through a book tossed lazily to the side o the room. "Get out. I don't need you dousing yourself with love potion too." He added, pinching the bridge of his nose and pictured poor Elyan cooing at Lady Esme. They had to lock the man up so he didn't run off with her to God knows where.

"What are you talking about?" Gwaine cut in with a frown "Merlin is the most useful one here. I mean, _you've_ been enchanted with love potions more than anyone else." He added. Arthur blinked. What? He was pretty sure he had never been doused with a single drop of love potion in his life. Merlin cleared his throat and Gwaine sighed. "I mean," He winced and shook his head "Merlin should stay. He's smart."

"Is he know? Haven't seen it." Arthur muttered dryly. Gwaine's jaw set - irritation flicking over his expression for a moment. Arthur wasn't sure _why_. Sure, Merlin had his moments, but it wasn't like he would be anymore useful in finding this potion than the rest of them were. Percival lightly nudged his arm, giving the smallest shake of his head as he looked pointedly at where Gwaine was taking a deep breath. Oh, come on-

"I could help Gaius," Merlin suggested suddenly. His eyes were also fixed on Gwaine. Arthur wasn't sure why, but he looked a little nervous. "He's working on a remedy." He added and place a hand on Gwaine's shoulder as he walked by. There was a pointed look he pinned him with and the anger seemed to deflate for a moment as his knight nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours." Merlin told them all and tossed the book to the side.

The second he left the anger returned to Gwaine's eyes.

"Why are you such an ass?" He asked, shoving past Arthur to open a trunk. "He's saved your life so many times. He survives every expedition you bring him on. He never once betrayed you - Leon said he fought a _bloody_ dragon with you." He snapped. Arthur opened his mouth to defend himself, but clearly Gwaine wasn't done. "If he was able to use a sword then you probably would have knighted him." He added bitterly. Arthur stopped rummaging about to fix him with an exasperated look.

"What?" He asked. Gwaine shrugged.

"He's braver than any of us. Lancelot said so himself a million times before he died," Gwaine told him. "He is probably the most loyal person I've ever come across. Never motivated by anything other than helping people or serving you and this kingdom - if he could fight with a sword than you would have knighted him." He said simply and snapped the trunk closed so he could move onto the wardrobe. "But he can't and since _you_ don't see any skills that are useful than you decide to be an ass."

"Gwaine-" Arthur sighed, really too tired to defend himself. "I know Merlin just as well as you do."

"No," Gwaine interrupted. "You don't. Because you're unappreciative and entitled and don't see obvious things. Perhaps you would know him better if you just showed him that he could trust you."

Leon dropped pot he had been peering in, letting the metal clatter to the floor as he glanced up with wide eyes. There was an immediate change in the room, tension rising as Arthur froze in his search. Gwaine seemed unrepentant in his words, staring Arthur down with narrowed eyes.

"Go join him," Arthur said, keeping his voice level. "I'm sure Gaius needs help. Go. Now."

"Happy to." Gwaine muttered and spun out of the door so that it slammed loudly behind him. Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't bloody deserve this.

Still, he should probably smooth things over. Gwaine clearly felt some type of way about Merlin and calling him idiot - while completely acceptable in Arthur's opinion - was apparently upsetting. For the sake of peace within his ranks he would apologize. Sort of. Not really, but he would say something to make Gwaine not as angry. So after the potion was found and Esme arrested he went off to find his knight.

"No!"

"Please? Pretty please? _Merlin_ -" Gwaine laughed and there was the sound of something moving on the other side of the door. Arthur grimaced. "Just once more-"

"You're ridiculous," Merlin snorted "I'm not getting you endless ale."

A pause.

"But you could do it."

"Perhaps."

 _"Please!"_ Gwaine begged "If you won't make Arthur bald than you could at least help me get through life by ensuring I'm drunk all the time." He said and then there was a gasp. "Butterflies! We can get _hundreds_ of them and put them in Arthur's room."

"Wha - ? Why?" Merlin choked and Arthur lowered his hand. He wasn't sure _how_ Gwaine planned on carrying out all these treasonous plans, but he was interested to hear what else he should be keeping an eye out for. "You know, this sort of thing is serious. I can't just play around and-"

"But you want to." Gwaine interrupted. A pause. "I know you do. Gaius says you shouldn't, but I can see it in your eyes." Another pause. "We don't have to involve Arthur at all. Let's... Just go out into the woods. We can mess around. It might help with the stress. Plus, I want to see more." He added and Arthur blinked. See more _what?_ What on Earth was he talking about? Oh... No. Gross. They better not be talking about- 

"Really...?"

"Yeah! It's amazing. Really, I don't know how you're so disciplined all the time. Hey - let's see if you can cause an explosion or something." Gwaine added and Arthur rolled his eyes. Okay, so they were probably (very) drunk. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Though, perhaps he should wait until tomorrow to talk to them. He turned away right as Merlin gave a wary agreement that quickly turned into giddy laughter as the door opened. Arthur stepped back into the shadows, watching as Merlin eagerly dragged Gwaine out of the room.

"See?" Gwaine snorted as he let himself be pulled "I knew you wanted some fun."

"There is this one thing I wanted to try," Merlin said breathless and Arthur made a face. Oh... He hoped they weren't talking about _that._ "But we might need to rob the kitchens first so... Maybe it's not a good idea-"

"Merlin, robbing the kitchens makes it the _best_ idea."

Arthur was going to fucking bed. No apology was needed. 

* * *

Things were rapidly escalating beyond Arthur's control.

Gwaine and Merlin were apparently often caught wandering about the castle at night. Arthur shuddered to think about what blasphemy they were committing. Gwaine had his own goddamn rooms! He was tired of hearing an amused Leon saying he caught them sneaking out to the woods or a outraged Elyan saying they would come back at odd hours of the night covered in mud and (to Arthur's absolute _horror)_ sometimes blood. Percival even claimed he caught them in the library once... Reading.

You would think that would be a relief to hear, but the fact that Merlin actually got Gwaine to willingly read meant that this was, in fact, a very serious relationship that would not end anytime soon.

Which is what led him here. To this tragic, unfortunate, God awful, undeserved moment.

"...are you sure?" He asked as Merlin tried to fix the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sure about what?"

"Gwaine," Arthur clarified and rolled his eyes at how quickly Merlin flushed. "You're very different people."

"It isn't really your business, Arthur." Merlin sighed and walked back to the wardrobe to grab a jacket. "Blue or red?"

"Um, blue." Arthur said absently "And he's my _knight_. I don't want my protection to be squandered because he's gawking at _you_. If I'm really risking my neck than I would rather it be over something..." He waved his hand. Merlin snorted.

"I knew you were a romantic," He grinned "I knew it when you married Gwen and I know it now." He told him and Arthur narrowed his eyes. "For - you're not going to _die_ because Gwaine and I are together." He shook his head and held out the jacket for Arthur to put his arms in. "Trust me, if anything you're safer than ever." He muttered and Arthur blinked. "Obviously because Gwaine is now aiding me in all the things I do to keep you alive." He added lightly. Arthur snorted.

"He's helping you look for woodworm, is he?"

"It is an incredibly precarious situation, sire." Merlin told him with that expression that seemed to shift between teasing and utmost stoicism. "I'm really carrying this kingdom on my back. It is nice to have some help." He added lightly, fixing the collar of the jacket. "And Gwaine makes it more... Fun." He added, this time a bit thoughtfully. Arthur tilted his head. At this point it seemed he was talking more to himself than Arthur. "It definitely is less stressful with him around. I guess I tend to overthink certain things. He points out some of the more obvious stuff." He said and walked over to grab Arthur's ceremonial cape, brushing it off as he went.

"I see." Arthur told him and Merlin nodded.

"But I feel awful about involving him still," He said, running a hand over his face before walking behind Arthur to throw the cloak over his shoulders. "I mean, he says he's okay with it, but it isn't his job to... Fold clothes." He added with a flick of the eyes towards Arthur as he circled back around to tie the strings together. "He shouldn't be doing it if it isn't his job and really, he might get hurt."

"Hurt... From folding clothes?" Arthur repeated. Merlin patted his shoulder.

"You know so little of the world, sire... The dangers of your socks are truly a peril I can't just toss upon _anyone-_ "

"Stop trying to be funny."

"Never." Merlin grinned a him and Arthur kind of hated it. Merlin had been all _serious_ lately and grim and... Well, it had gone away since this whole Gwaine thing had started... Which was truly, truly awful but also good because when Merlin was off pouting and moody then it got Arthur in a bad mood, but also why _Gwaine?_ "I wouldn't worry about your safety. Nothing is going to happen to you. Ever." He said firmly and turned back to look him over you.

Ugh. Arthur had gotten so _fond_ of him. He hated this.

"Merlin," He sighed and put a hand on his arm to stop him for a moment "I have two things I need to tell you and then we must never speak of this again." He said slowly and Merlin blinked. "Number one," He started before he could back out "If anything goes wrong... Please go to Guinevere. She can fix it. Not me, obviously. I don't care."

"Obviously." Merlin agreed. Arthur glowered back.

"Number two..." Arthur began and took a long breath. "You really are too good for him."

Merlin's mouth dropped.

"Wait-"

"We're done."

"No, that was a compliment! You complimented me!"

"No, I didn't."

"That's so _sweet._ Untrue, but still sweet-"

"It was not and if you say another word I swear to you that you will be in the stocks for the rest of your life." Arthur snapped, pointing a finger at him. Merlin grinned at him. "Wipe that stupid look off of your face." He muttered, ignoring the fact it felt good to say that after weeks of not being able to. "You're such a _girl_."

"Aw, Arthur..."

"Get out. Go disappoint someone else with your bad decisions."

"Hm. I’ll go find Gwaine then-"

_"Stop."_

* * *

"Where's Merlin?"

"Hm?" Gwaine asked, stretching out. He tilted his head a bit as Arthur barged into the room. He _hated_ that he had to go to _Gwaine's_ chambers of all places to look for his goddamn servant, but life was clearly unfair. "Ah, good morning, your highness."

"Where is he?" Arthur asked and Gwaine clicked his tongue. " _Gwaine_."

"Calm yourself. He's getting us some breakfast."

Arthur stared.

"He's... Supposed to be getting _my_ breakfast."

"Ah, well. Guess you aren't very special, are you?" Gwaine told him. Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

Arthur was going to throttle them both. He took a long breath, still deciding whether he was going to send Gwaine to the dungeons or just let it go. In the end, he figured it was best to let it go. After all, he didn't want to deal with an angry Merlin on top of not having his breakfast. Stalking out of the room he figured he would just have to send someone else to get Gwen's breakfast before she woke up. Maybe by that point Merlin would remember his. Bloody Gwaine.

"Ah, good morning." Gwen smiled when he opened the door. "Where have you been?" She asked and Arthur stopped as he looked down at where she was biting into some sliced apples. Gwen followed her gaze. "Oh, Merlin came by with breakfast. I told him you weren't here... I'm sorry." She added with a wince and offered him some of her plate. Arthur just shook his head and turned spin back out of the room. No. No, he wasn't _doing_ this. Merlin was _his_ servant and he would get _his_ breakfast even if it's the last thing he did.

Slamming back the door, he stepped back inside Gwaine's room.

"Hello, again."

"Where is Merlin?" He seethed. Gwaine rose an eyebrow. "You said he was coming back here and he isn't here so where is he?" Arthur complained, throwing up his hands. Gwaine rolled his eyes, stretching his arm over his head a bit as he let Arthur fume in silence for a few seconds before giving a small shrug.

"I didn't think you needed him today. I said he should take the day off after we ate." He finally informed him. Arthur stared. Was this a _joke?_ Gwaine's smile widened. "Oh, come on. It's just-"

"You don't give him orders!" Arthur burst out. Offhandedly, his mind made note of the absence of any dishes in the room as he began to try and find something to throw at his knight. Odd. Maybe Merlin had taken them with him when he left...? But then he would have run into Arthur on his way back. Gwaine's room was fairly close to the kitchens after all. Still. That oddity wasn't what he should dwelling on. It wasn't like Gwaine was covering for Merlin being somewhere else entirely. What _was_ the biggest concern was that the man was hijacking _his_ frie- er, servant.

"Oh, in this bedroom I do." Gwaine winked, redirecting Arthur's thoughts as he tried to process the words. Arthur could confidently that he might murder his own knight. Maybe his servant too, but _definitely_ his knight. "Jeez, princess. Just a joke. You look like someone punched you." Gwaine laughed, running a hand through his hair. God. For the love of... He rose his hands - unable to stand anymore of the conversation. He was getting _breakfast_ damnit.

It was a good few hours later when he saw Gwaine again.

"Don't talk to me," Arthur greeted as Gwaine sat at the roundtable. "And I've also told Merlin he's not allowed to come to this meeting until you and I learn boundaries." He added with a glare. He half-expected Gwaine to give a joyful snort of amusement, but the man was too busy staring at his hands. "Gwaine."

"Who is Nimueh?"

"What?" Arthur frowned and glanced over at him, startled. "Nimueh..? She, I mean, I don't know much about her. She was a sorceress my father knew. The one who killed my mother." He said uncomfortably. "Where did you hear that name?" He added. A tension in the air rose - not that Gwaine seemed to notice it. The man seemed far too deep in thought.

"I heard she was killed." Gwaine finally said "Though... I didn't get much detail on the matter. The person who mentioned it...Well, it seemed a bit of a sensitive subject." He said slowly. Arthur frowned. He very much wanted to know who was saying that. Nimueh, admittedly, hadn't been causing him any problems, but it was a bold thing to say she was dead. Before he could ask for more details, Gwaine turned to look at him. "What would you say? To the person that killed her?" He asked.

Arthur really was taken too off-guard to say.

"I would...Thank them, probably." He said when his tongue seemed to work once more. Gwaine nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't seem like enough. They should be here. With us." He said, gesturing around the table as others began to trickle in. Arthur raised a brow.

"They could have your seat." He suggest dryly. Gwaine sat up, chin jutted out as if Arthur's jibe had been an actual suggestion.

"Absolutely," He said and nodded. "If you ever meet that person, I want you to give them my seat." He told him. Arthur stared. "Swear it?" He asked. Arthur blinked - a little uncertain of what was going on.

"We...Could just pull up another chair-"

"No. My seat. Swear it."

"If that's what you wish than I swear it." Arthur told him, slightly bemused. Assuming Nimueh was really dead he doubted they would find the person who killed her anyways. There was really no harm in humoring him though. Especially since Gwaine seemed to set on it.

"Good," He nodded and leaned back "Because I think he has earned his place at this table more than anyone else here."

Arthur wasn't even going to ask.

* * *

"Arthur... What do you think of Lancelot?"

There were a good ten seconds where Arthur's mind seemed to blank as the voice processed... And then reprocessed because he hadn't recognized it... Then reprocessed once more because he was sure he had heard wrong. After all was said and done a good minute had passed before he raised his eyes to look at where Gwaine was sharpening his sword, fingers hovering over the blade as he stared at the reflection of the metal.

"Lancelot?" Arthur finally repeated and glanced at the door where Merlin had just exited. He got the distinct feeling the question had something to do with him. "Um... They weren't... Romantically involved." He said, jutting his chin towards the door. Really there was no point in beating around the bush. Gwaine snorted and gave a short nod.

"Yeah, I know," He murmured, voice unnaturally soft and uncertain for someone who preferred a loud and provocative world. "But they were close. He knew Merlin... _really_ well." He frowned, gnawing at his lip. "I bet he was really good about it too. He seems like the kind of person who would be good at keeping secrets and such." He mused. Arthur tilted his head.

"Secrets?"

"Well... You know Merlin's a private person." Gwaine shrugged. Ah. Arthur nodded at that. Merlin was quite a talker... About everything except personal matters. Arthur had long given up on trying to learn such things. He figured one day Merlin would spill those pieces of himself. Honestly, Arthur was privileged to know more about him than any of the other knights. He wondered if Gwaine knew about Ealdor, Hunith, Will, or Merlin's father. "Lancelot must have had a special way of getting him to talk." He mused. Arthur pursed his lips.

"You might be right," He admitted, leaning against the wall as he studied Gwaine carefully "You never got along with him."

"Yes, I did!" Gwaine frowned and Arthur tilted his head. "He just could be a little... _stuffy_ sometimes. Besides, he always was with Merlin and acted like he knew him best and was just _so_ important - which, I suppose he was, but outside of that we were friends." He argued and Arthur laughed. "What's funny?" He asked dryly. Wait. Was he serious? Arthur looked at him.

"...you were obviously jealous." Arthur pointed out and Gwaine blinked.

"What? No! No, I... I couldn't have been _jealous-_ "

"Really?" Arthur interrupted "You must have liked Merlin even back then. Is it really so surprising? You're dating now." He said and Gwaine pressed his lips into a line as he slumped back, letting his sword fall. A few moments of silence passed. Arthur wondered if he had broken the man with his painfully obvious facts.

"Oh my God... I _like_ him."

Arthur frowned.

"Um... I had assumed so as well...?" He said slowly before opening and closing his mouth a few times. "Are you trying to tell me you weren't _sure_ you liked him before dragging him around my castle to do God knows what at night?" He asked, annoyance rising. Gwaine was too busy looking stunned to really comment, which didn't help with Arthur's rising temper. "Are you kidding me? I'm going to-"

"Do you think he likes me?" Gwaine interrupted. Arthur was going to kill him. He was _going_ to kill him and Percival was going to pissed at it. Leon might understand. Elyan might help him bury the body. Arthur stared up at the ceiling, trying to find a sliver of patience to help him through this God awful conversation.

"Gwaine," He finally managed through gritted teeth "I don't know if you've noticed, but he has literally only smiled around you for the past week. I think it's safe to say he likes you." He informed him coldly. "And if you don't stop acting like an idiot and end up upsetting him so he goes back to being mopey and depressed I swear to God I will take this sword and cut your eyes out."

"Really? You think so?" Gwaine asked, decidedly ignoring the threats. Arthur tried to find it within himself to not act rashly. Maybe he was missing something. There definitely was something off about that relationship. Who knows? Maybe Merlin had suggested it be a friends with benefits thing. Maybe Gwaine was the one getting strung along... Or maybe his knight was a terrible person and Merlin would be _horrified_ to hear them talking this way and Arthur would have to pretend to banish Gwaine when he reality he was definitely beheading him at the first opportunity. "Wow..." Gwaine murmured and put his sword down. "I need to talk to Merlin."

"I -" Arthur started and shook his head. One thing at a time. "Wait, Gwaine." He called and bit his lip. "Before you go piss me off more I need to ask you about something." He asked and Gwaine paused. "Those... Magic books I gave you," He said and hesitated. "What did you think of them?" He asked. Gwaine blinked. "I just happened to read them myself and had thoughts on the matter." He tried to explain.

"Did you?" Gwaine asked, though surprisingly there wasn't a taunting note in the tone as he turned back to fully face Arthur. "What were they?"

"I asked you first."

"I think magic seemed quite useful." Gwaine said without a second of hesitation. At Arthur's baffled expression, he shrugged. "It just seemed all we read on the matter was good and pure. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a lot of magic like that."

"So my father was wrong about the depravity of sorcery?"

"I..." Gwaine started and stopped. He opened his mouth once again and shut it. Finally, he sighed. "Look, I'll be frank with you, sire. I happen to know a magic user." He said and Arthur reared his head back slightly. "And before you ask I won't tell you their name. In fact, you could probably torture me for it and I would take it to my grave." He added stoically, shoulders straightening as he looked Arthur up and down. "But what's important is that I believe this person is truly, _truly_ good. In every sense of the term... And one thing they told me is that magic _can_ be bad because sometimes the people who use it are bad. And sometimes it can be good because sometimes the people who use it are good." He said. Arthur pursed his lips. "I know you loved your father so I don't want to tell you he was a bad person... Especially because I think _you_ are a good person," He added on with a nod "But I don't think he was wrong about magic. I think he lied about magic."

"And why would he do such a thing?" Arthur asked, anger immediately rising. He reminded himself that he _had_ asked. Gwaine gave a soft smile.

"You know him better than I do, your majesty." He told him, voice almost gentle. "Perhaps... You have ignored certain truths in the name of love." He shrugged, jutting his hands in his pockets. Arthur went silent at that. He thought back to Morgana... To his mother... To things he often wondered about, but never really asked.

"Thank you," Arthur finally said "For your... Honesty."

"Maybe that's what the man on the bridge should have called me," Gwaine snorted and Arthur raised an eyebrow "Back on your quest to get the ugly trident. When Merlin and I went to get you we met this dwarf on the bridge. He called me strength." He shrugged. Arthur hummed.

"Ah, yes. I came across him too." He hummed thoughtfully. He had been pretty exhausted throughout that journey, actually. It was a bit of a daze to trek through, but he did vaguely remember the man interacting with him... And Arthur being confused and tired, not really processing the exchange until much later.

"What did he call you?" Gwaine asked. Arthur shrugged. It felt a little strange. Having a conversation with Gwaine that didn't include taunts or grandiose challenges and dares. He found he rather liked it... And could maybe see what Merlin must see (kind of). Perhaps the man wasn't (entirely) as superficial as Arthur had thought.

"Courage."

"Hm... Fitting." Gwaine smiled and reached forward to clap his shoulder. Arthur laughed.

"No less than you. I think he was just throwing out words. We've all been on quests and through battles-"

"I don't think he meant that kind of courage," Gwaine interrupted him and went silent. "Random question... Did Lancelot ever talk to you about magic?" He frowned, eyes genuinely curious. Arthur shook his head. Lancelot, God rest his soul, would have never thought to question his father's words on the matter. Arthur rather doubted he would give much thought on the matter at all. "Really?" Gwaine asked, sounding more surprised than Arthur would have anticipated. "Huh."

"Why?"

"Nothing. No reason." Gwaine said quickly and let go of Arthur. "I'm not being competitive. He was a great man. I actually owe him a lot," He added a bit belatedly. Arthur stared. "I'm going to go. Need to clarify something with Merlin."

Oh. Right. Arthur _was_ annoyed with him.

"If he comes to me tomorrow morning upset..."

"Oh, come off it," Gwaine rolled his eyes as he backed away "You upset him more than anyone I know-"

"I'm _allowed to._ King." He said, pointing to himself. "Besides," He added for the sake of propriety "I don't need him crying into my laundry or ruining my sheets because he's thinking about _you_."

"I'll let him know you care."

"Wait. Don't-"

"Dearest Merlin. I wish to confess my love for you but our darling King Arthur has threatened my life in order to preserve your delicate heart from my vicious, lustful ways." Gwaine gasped, pressing a hand to his forehead as he dove behind the door. "I don't think he'll bless our union! Whatever shall we do?"

" _Love?"_ Arthur shouted after him "You just realized you liked the man you've been dating! You have no business using that word!"

"I DO! I'M USING IT!"

"NO!"

* * *

"...are you serious?" Arthur paused as went to enter his room. Dread _immediately_ filled him as he heard the surprise in Merlin’s voice followed by Gwaine's nervous laughter. No. No, for the love of _God_ no... Not his chambers. Arthur would banish them both. He would-

"I, well, only if you want it." Gwaine said hastily. "I just thought since... You know, we are _actually_ a couple now-"

"I know, but you really don't have to. You never take this off." Merlin said and Arthur frowned, daring a glance inside to see Gwaine holding out the chain he usually wore around his neck. Wait. No, not the chain. Not even the pendant. It was the ring that usually sat next to the pendant. "I thought you said it was your father's?"

"It was," Gwaine agreed "After my mother remarried she gave it to me." He said, shrugging a bit. "And now...You can have it. If you want." He added again. Merlin tilted his head, picking the item up slowly. "I just figured you would take better care of it than me," Gwaine continued. It was honestly amusing... How nervous he looked. "Besides, bloody _Arthur_ is going around giving you his mother's sigil like he doesn't have a bloody wife-"

Arthur cleared his throat.

Predictably, both jumped. Merlin immediately went bright red as he looked from Gwaine to the ring to Arthur. There was a pause that was broken by Gwaine giving a small wave.

"What do you mean 'we are actually a couple _now'?"_ He asked. Arthur had a lot of questions... But that felt like the biggest one. Silence. "Merlin," He said, turning to him. "Please tell me that you were _not_ in a fake relationship for the past few months and that I was not suffering over _nothing._ " He hissed. Merlin opened his mouth before promptly shutting it once more. He looked over at Gwaine.

"We were not doing that." Gwaine said somberly with a fierce nod. Arthur stared. "Alright, so maybe we were-"

"Are you kidding me?! _Why?!"_ He shouted and threw up a hand towards them "And now I have to put up with you being in a real relationship? When I could have had three months of peace?" He growled. Merlin's eyes softened a bit as he absently slipped the ring on his finger. Gwaine's expression brightened a bit at the movement, but Arthur was only met with more exasperation.

"Sorry, princess." Gwaine beamed "Not any of your business why-"

"Yes, it is." Merlin said and Gwaine froze. "There's... Something I need to tell you." He added softly and looked back at Gwaine. The man had tensed - eyes flicking nervously between Arthur and Merlin. When he met Merlin's gaze the tension relaxed slightly.

"This is your call." He said quietly. Merlin opened his mouth but Gwaine shook his head. "I know," He interrupted "I'll go down with you, but it is still _your_ call." He said, voice stronger towards the end. Merlin bit his lip. From where he stood in the doorway, Arthur stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. He got the feeling that given how serious _both_ Gwaine and Merlin were... Well. This might need to be a closed door sort of situation.

"Gwaine and I weren't actually together before," Merlin said slowly and swallowed "Because it was a cover up after Gwaine found out about my magic."

Silence.

Huh. Magic. Okay. Wow. Unexpected. Interesting. Explains a lot. Wow. Right... Wow.

"It's something I was born with and I've been using it to protect you with. I... I know you've been reconsidering your stance on magic and I don't want this to impact your decision. If you still think it's wrong I'll take the consequences-"

"I'm confused," Arthur interrupted. Merlin nodded. "You... Gwaine found out you had magic and... you pretend to start dating? What the Hell kind of solution is that?"

"Um... Yes?" Merlin frowned "I mean, you caught us alone together sneaking around the castle. What else were we supposed to say we were doing?"

What the...Absolute... This was _bullshit_. What the Hell?

"So you tortured me for no reason than to just conceal your magic?" Arthur asked and threw up a hand "Honestly, I wish you had just told me then you were involved in sorcery, Merlin."

"You're not serious."

"...no. I don't know. Maybe." Arthur muttered and put a finger to his temple "Both are pretty bad-"

"I, personally, think both are pretty good," Gwaine supplied "Just a thought. Both can be good."

"Did anyone else know?" Arthur asked, ignoring him completely. Merlin took another long breath.

"Lancelot and Gaius." He answered. Arthur frowned.

"Lancelot knew you were fake dating Gwaine? He's dead-"

"He knew about the _magic_ , Arthur!" Merlin yelled and threw up his hands. "Focus! I've spent most of my life terrified of this moment!" He snapped. Right. Right... The magic was an important thing too. Honestly, Arthur wasn't sure he could find the rage he might normally expect to find at such a revelation. Instead he was just... Tired. Very tired. Maybe he would be more outraged after a nap. "Okay, we're going to try this again," Merlin muttered "Arthur, your majesty, son of the man who killed lots of sorcerers, king of Camelot... I, your friend and servant who has been by your side for _years_ , have magic." He said and waited. Arthur nodded. 

"...doesn't please me." 

"Is that really all you have to say?"

"I..." Arthur threw his hands up "You haven't killed me, Merlin. I've already be reconsidering my stance on magic. Yes, you lied to me and I... Am not pleased, but you're telling me _now_ which must mean I've earned your trust. At least you didn't wait until you had no choice or something." He said and looked at Gwaine. "Did he find out by accident or did you tell him?"

"What's that matter?"

"Well, if you told him first I might be a bit cross. Especially if you telling him first led to me having to think you were dating all that time-"

"I'm coming back when you can be properly angry," Merlin snapped "Gwaine, come on."

"Wait... You want him to angry?" Gwaine said, ignoring Merlin pulling at his arm. "Oh, that's my specialty." He said and turned to smile at Arthur. "Hello," He grinned and reached out to pat his arm. "Merlin and I have been the ones shrinking your clothes with magic. Also, we moved your furniture around that one time so you kept tripping into things." He added and snapped his fingers "Oh! We also made your food taste bad for an entire week during that one feast and oh! You missed out. One time, Merlin made the sky green for a couple seconds - it was super awesome. I think he _might_ be God, but Merlin won't accept it. And we once waited until you fell asleep and used this magical invisible ink to draw on your face. If Merlin snaps his fingers then everyone will be able to see it and it can't come off until he says so." He finished, ignoring Arthur silently feeling his willpower to _not_ strangle Merlin decrease with every word. "...do it." He added.

Merlin opened his mouth for a moment before turning back to look at Arthur.

"Merlin," He warned slowly and Merlin rose his hand "Don't you _dare-"_

He snapped his fingers. Immediately, Arthur's face felt a slight tingle as he whipped around to find the nearest mirror. Sure enough, various markings were scattered over Arthur's face. From behind him, there was a screech as the door slammed closed.

"MERLIN!

"See? He can't execute you now!" Gwaine's voice echoed through the hallways "He'd be dooming himself to look like a fool forever if he killed you before getting that stuff of his face-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU INSTEAD!" Arthur shouted and grabbed his sword "GET _BACK HERE!"_

 _"_ Merlin, remember my love for you-"

Needless to say, Arthur was not blessing this union. 


	2. Chapter 2

If Arthur thought his life would get easier after learning about Merlin’s magic... Ha. God himself was probably laughing at him.

"You see that one right there? The one who just blew up that mountain? Black hair? Blue eyes? Using lightning to fuck some people up? Yeah, that’s my boyfriend."

"Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur snapped, peering out into the field Merlin was currently doing his ridiculous hand waving in. The new knight glanced between Arthur and Gwaine, silent in the face of Arthur’s declaration. Most of his men knew Arthur's relationship with certain members of the Round Table and Merlin. Still, for his newer knights it usually caught them off-guard. That was probably fair.

"YOU ARE DOING AMAZING, BABE!” Gwaine shouted and Arthur let his head fall forward to rest against the rough trunk of the tree in front of him. He felt so Goddamn defeated. "Anyways," Gwaine continued as he slung an arm around the other knight. "We’re still deciding how marriage is going to work. Either we make a big deal out of it to rub in Arthur’s face or we run off and do it in secret so he’s all offended that he wasn’t involved." Gwaine continued, ignoring Arthur turning outraged eyes onto him.

"You realize I’m the one who allows you to get married, right? It’s illegal otherwise." He said and immediately scolded himself for getting distracted when a loud boom sounded from the field. He glanced back to find Merlin lifting up a few boulders before hurtling them towards the ground.

"Illegal is the entire basis of our relationship, my darling lord. That’s not a threat." Gwaine told him and Arthur turned back to glare at him. The other knight (Arthur really ought to remember his name... It was easy to lose track with how many there now were, but still) was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

Arthur really didn’t deserve this. 

Sighing, he turned back to where Merlin had finished up with whatever magical nonsense he was doing to walk back to them. 

"I think that’s all," He said casually as he hopped over a log "But we should probably get moving in case reinforcements come." He added and Arthur nodded, jerking his head so his men knew to move forward. Gwaine beamed at Merlin, taking out an apple to hand to him... Again. Handing out apples seemed to be the epitome of affection for Gwaine. Arthur wasn’t entirely for sure if it was intentional or not, but given how much his knight loved food in general it was quite the sign of love for him to just hand it out as often as he did with Merlin.

"Thank you," Merlin grinned and took a bite before offering the rest back to Gwaine. He turned to Arthur "How far away are we?" He asked. Arthur reached out to brush some rubble off the top of his head. 

"Less than a day," He answered and grimaced "Also, can you get Gwaine to stop pretending you two are getting married? I’m not falling for it." He added. Merlin blinked. "He hasn’t even asked yet."

"Um... Asked?"

"Yes. You, I mean. He hasn't asked you to get married." Arthur shrugged as he picked up his bag "You would be all disgusting about it if he did. Plus, Gaius would have told me." He added. Merlin bit his lip, fingers twitching a bit as he looked down at the ground. Arthur pursed his lips. "What?" He frowned, suspicion tugging at his chest. Merlin gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, uh, I asked...Him." He said cautiously and Arthur froze. "I sent a letter to his mother and everything. You... I hadn’t thought you would care that much..." He winced. Arthur fixed him with an incredulous look. "It just, neither of us planned on it being a big deal, you know? I had figured we would get around to announcing it-“

“Wait, wait, wait." Arthur frowned and held up a hand to silence him. "Are you telling me that... you really do plan to get married? To Gwaine?” He added just in case luck was on his side and Merlin had changed his suitor. Nothing. Merlin only fixed him with an incredibly guilty eyes that had Arthur’s suspicions rising even more. "Merlin," He said and pulled at the other man’s shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. "...did you already get married?"

More guilt. Arthur couldn’t believe this. 

"It was a spur of the moment thing really! Nobody knows-"

“Oh my _God_ , Merlin! What the Hell?"

"I’m sorry! It isn’t like I’m a noble so I thought it wouldn’t matter-"

"It doesn’t matter,” Arthur sniffed though that was entirely, completely, utterly untrue. A sense of betrayal spun in his stomach at how unfair this was for him. Gwen might say he had no right to be thinking of himself but... Come on! Arthur didn't get any warning! He should have been able to relish the past few days of Merlin not being married to Arthur's arch nemesis (okay, that was dramatic, but the man was very annoying at times). “I’m going to kill Gwaine.” He decided.

“Do not do that."

"Why do you keep doing this? Now I have no time to prepare for you being a disgusting married couple? No! I don’t have to put up with this! Why can’t you give me some bloody _peace?!"_ He yelled. A few other knights stopped, curiously listening to Arthur’s rant as Gwaine himself paused with a huge grin on his face. 

"Oh, you told Arthur? That’s good." He said and Merlin fixed him with an exasperated look. Arthur only glowered. "I was hoping he would figure it out soon."

"Why?" Arthur spat at him. The evil, conniving, little twat. Arthur was going to bash him with the stone his sword had been buried in.

“Because now I get to do this," Gwaine said and found another knight to fling his arm around. "Hey. See that court sorcerer right there? The one who is probably going to tell me I’m being unnecessarily antagonistic in about ten seconds? Yeah, that’s my _husband_."

Arthur took a long breath. In reality, he would get the last laugh. After all... He had every intention of being there when Gwen found out. 

* * *

"It was me."

"It was not you." Arthur groaned and resisted the urge to throw something at Gwaine’s stupid head. "Stop saying it was you."

"The fault is mine. I accept the consequences."

Arthur just wasn’t sure what to say anymore. He looked over at Merlin who was staring at Gwaine with a combination of exasperated awe and horrifyingly lovestruck.

"You’re telling me," Arthur began, already feeling his reign nearing its end as his heart seemed ready to just give out from the stress “That you somehow casted a powerful magical enchantment that brought down half my castle?"

A pause.

"Yes...And you should really thank Merlin for putting it back together." Gwaine added. Arthur bit his tongue. 

"You don’t have magic, Gwaine." He gritted out. This did not seem to deter his knight since he simply stood there with an apologetic smile that seemed to mask most of the absolute determination in his expression. Maybe, back when Merlin's magic was a secret, this might have worked... But certainly not now. Not when Arthur was well aware that there was only one person in all of Albion with magic that powerful (and definitely _wasn't_ Gwaine). "Merlin-"

"Didn’t do anything. It was me." Gwaine interrupted. 

Well, fine then. Arthur could play along with this charade. The fact that they thought they could win this at all was insulting.

"Very well," Arthur nodded and sighed "Then in that case... I must apologize to Merlin." He said and Gwaine’s shoulders slumped slightly in relief. Idiot. A few others who were scattered among the throne room paused - their whispers bouncing across the room as Merlin narrowed his eyes. "I’m afraid I can no longer keep you as my Court sorcerer."

Someone gasped. A sense of satisfaction welled up in Arthur's chest as Gwaine went white, spluttering for a moment while Merlin threw up his hands.

_"What?!"_

"Arthur!"

“Well, clearly Gwaine is more powerful than you!” Arthur said loudly, holding up both his hands to signal silence. "I was promised the strongest sorcerer in all of Albion to be by my side. If Gwaine is the one accidentally taking apart my castle during a temper tantrum then his magic is clearly superior."

"Okay," Merlin frowned, turning a bit pink “It wasn’t a _temper_ _tantrum_ -"

It was. It definitely was. Granted, Arthur knew that the visiting noble had a particular bone to pick with Merlin... And that while Merlin could easily brush of numerous insults and jibes directed at him that it had worn him down slightly and insulting Gwen by calling her a 'peasant princess' along with some other unflattering names would be the final straw. Arthur couldn't pretend he wasn't pleased to see the noble in question cowering as he stuttered out his apologies when Merlin finally lost his temper.

All of that considered... Arthur still wasn't going to let this go.

"But Merlin put the castle back together in less than a second!" Gwaine objected loudly, gesturing wildly to nothing in particular "And he cast the enchantment that made it so nobody got hurt! That’s more powerful than anything I can do!" He argued. Arthur pretended to consider, rapping his fingers on the arm of his throne.

"I don’t know.... Merlin has had years to practice his magic. And I do believe over those years he would have gained the discipline to control his powers." He added, fixing Merlin with a hard look. At this, Merlin did look a bit guilty as he gave a small shrug. 

"Yeah, and you would want someone disciplined." Gwaine added. "So, clearly the job is his."

"But your _potential_... I mean, if you had the right training... Wait!" Arthur gasped and snapped his fingers “I got it! I can send you to the druids to learn your power and upon my return you can become my court sorcerer. Until then, Merlin can keep the job for the next... oh, decade or so. However long is takes for you to fully learn your powers... Obviously you wouldn't be able to see one another during the time." He added for the sake of pounding the final nail in the coffin.

Gwaine stared.

"Very well."

"You’re really committing yourself to this, aren’t you?" Arthur asked dryly. Gwaine shrugged.

"I consider myself a man of considerably dedication."

"Would you like to just go to the stocks in Merlin’s place?" He asked. Gwaine nodded. “Okay. Go ahead." Arthur sighed and watched as the guards stepped forward to drag him away. A few people sighed in relief. Arthur rolled his eyes. As if Merlin would ever actually be in danger of losing his position in court. If Arthur hadn't kicked him out after marrying Gwaine... Well, then, nothing would do it.

Speaking of which, he waited until the door slammed shut again to turn to Merlin.

"...you’re going to shout and me and send me to the dungeons now that Gwaine is gone?" He guessed.

"I’m glad we know each other so well."

* * *

"Your _bloody_ husband is a pain my _bloody_ arse!" Arthur seethed as he stormed into the tower. Merlin flipped a page in his book.

"That is why I married him."

“Oh, _ha_. Merlin you’re so funny and witty and _shut up."_ Arthur snapped. Merlin snorted as he finally glanced up, eyes roaming over Arthur for a moment before seemingly deciding no actual harm had been done and giving a short nod of satisfaction. "He needs to stop bringing you flowers."

"What?" Merlin asked, mystified "How is Gwaine bringing me flowers getting you so riled up?" He asked. Arthur’s scowl deepened as he began to pace, absently scratching as his arms and neck. "....Arthur." Merlin said slowly and then tilted his head back to laugh. "Oh, no." 

"Just make it stop."

"You look so flustered.”

“This isn’t funny!" Arthur yelled and tugged at the collar of his tunic. Forget funny, this wasn't _fair_. He was the king why the Hell was his best friend responsible for so much of the pain he went through? Grumbling, he went to the other side of the room to collapse in one of the ornate chairs that was gifted to Merlin and Gwaine by Lord-So-and-So of Whatever-Who-Cares-Land.

"Arthur you should be talking to Gwen about this. Not me.” Merlin told him, eyes fond as Arthur stared back helplessly. "You know, your wife-"

“Gwaine tricked her!" Arthur seethed. Merlin tilted his head. “Probably. It doesn’t matter-"

"So Gwen is following Gwaine’s example and getting you flowers. Big deal. Tell her to stop if you don’t like it." Merlin shook his head “I doubt making Gwaine stop will do anything."

Arthur made a face.

"She just seems to pleased with herself every time..." He admitted. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ that his wife was kind and thoughtful and bit of a hopeless romantic. It was just that he felt like he might die from it.

“As she should. It’s sweet.” Merlin nodded. Arthur pursed his lips. "You really can’t find it within yourself to tell her you’re allergic?" He asked. Arthur groaned. Sometimes he hated that Merlin had been his servant so long. He was privy to information that Arthur would not allow anyone else to have. He should be grateful that it normally wasn't more of a problem... But that was before Gwen decided to be the best wife ever and filled their room with the stuff.

"You told Gwaine,” He said accusingly “And Gwaine started bringing you flowers because he knew Guinevere would start bringing me some and this is an _attempt on my life-"_

“For the - you and I both know the bloody flowers can't kill you. If you're really that uncomfortable, I can make you a potion that will keep you from getting rashes.” Merlin interrupted. There was a pause. Finally, Arthur nodded before scratching at his arms again. "Any other complaints while you’re here?"

"Yes, actually." Arthur said and pointed to the bed “Is it possible to make him leave once and awhile when we have a conversation?"

Gwaine lifted his head from the pillow to glare. Then, without another second of hesitation he reached over to grab a few daffodils off the sidetable and threw one at Arthur.

"Begone."

"Don’t-" Arthur started and another flower was thrown. 

“Do you know we have a ‘No Talking About Arthur’ rule in these chambers? Do you know why we have that rule? It’s because you always end up in trouble and I have to hear about it. I don’t want to hear about you all the time, let alone see you. Begone or I will use these as weapons of mass destruction."

“I bloody _hate_ you."

* * *

There weren’t too many instances where Arthur found himself approving of Gwaine and Merlin’s relationship given that it consisted of endless pranks, headaches, and horrifyingly disgusting displays of affection, but.... Well. This was harmless. And fairly, dare he say it, adorable.

"One more time?"

"It isn’t anything that impressive, Gwaine." Merlin laughed as he looked over the fire at the man fondly. Gwaine didn’t answer. He simply widened his eyes for a moment and Merlin sighed. He flicked his hand and immediately the fire turned purple. 

"....it’s so amazing." Gwaine muttered, eyes fixed on the flames with wonder. Arthur was more with Merlin on this one. Considering the man could move mountains, turn the sky green, and take down thousands of men with a single blow of his magic... This seemed relatively dull in comparison. Not to Gwaine though. He seemed perfectly content as Merlin flicked his hand again so that the fire morphed to a dark black. "I love you." Gwaine whispered.

"Good to know," Merlin snorted and took a bite of his food, occasionally flicking his wrist so that the color might change every so often. Arthur shook his head, sliding next to his knight as Merlin drifted off in search for more firewood. 

"You’ve seen him do other things.” Arthur said and Gwaine turned his eyes away from the fire (which Merlin had now turned silver with shadows of animals moving across the hearth). He shrugged.

"Yeah, but I’m not going to make him summon an earthquake for me whenever I’m bored." Gwaine said and paused “Besides, it isn’t amazing that he can do it. It’s amazing he wants to show me." 

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, princess. Even now people aren’t the most... Accepting of magic." Gwaine said slowly. Arthur pursed his lips. That was true. Those who had lived for years under his father’s rule weren’t exactly thrilled with all Arthur had done... Especially regarding magic. Merlin usually bore the brunt of that criticism. "He stopped using it in front of... Certain people." Gwaine said dryly. Arthur nodded. Merlin would often do things in front of groups that might normally be resolved quicker with magic. It was subtle but Arthur had noticed it too. “But he still shows me. It’s good. I don’t want it to stop.” Gwaine shrugged.

"I didn’t think of it like that." Arthur said and leaned back so most his weight was on his elbows. “I guess we should be honored."

“....eh.” Gwaine frowned “Mainly me. If it was just you two here he probably wouldn’t use it."

Arthur scowled.

“Yes, he would.”

“Probably not.”

"Are you two really arguing about this?” Leon groaned from where he and Percival had been silently watching as they sat around the fire. Arthur ignored him.

"He’s my best friend. He knows he can use magic in front of me-"

“Okay, sure, but does he?"

“He just did!”

“Because I’m here."

Arthur couldn’t fucking believe this. He glanced up at where Merlin was making his way back towards them, humming as he dumped some sticks down.

"Merlin, if Gwaine wasn’t here you would still use magic, right?" He asked, sitting up. Merlin frowned. 

“Unprompted." Gwaine added “If Arthur didn’t ask and it was just you and him would you use magic?”

"Um,” Merlin blinked “I don’t know. If someone attacked -"

“But not for fun?” Gwaine asked and Merlin shrugged helplessly “AHA!" He shouted. Percival sighed. Arthur threw his hands up.

“What the Hell Merlin?"

“I don’t know what’s happening." Merlin said and looked down at Leon. “What is this?" He asked. Leon simply smiled and reached up to pat his arm. "....okay.”

Arthur no longer thought Gwaine and Merlin were adorable. 

* * *

"Okay, but we are the queen and king. I’m not sure how this is debatable."

“Um. Right. Okay, Arthur.” Gwaine sniffed as he held out his hand “I’m an original knight of the Round Table, knighted despite my assumed heritage, and incredibly good looking. My husband is the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth and a man of prophecy who is also incredibly good looking.” He said and held out his hands. "The answer is obvious. I really don't know what you're playing at."

“And?" Arthur asked, folding his arms over his chest. "I’m a man of prophecy too... And Gwen was a servant who rose to power and fell in love with me."

“Merlin was a servant too. Big deal."

“Our love was forbidden.”

“Ooh, that’s nice. Our love was forbidden too - and, as you so love to point out, our marriage was illegal. Plus Merlin himself was illegal for a period of time." Gwaine tossed back. Arthur narrowed his eyes. Whatever. He had the final card in his hands.

“None of this trumps that Gwen and I rule over Camelot together." He said and took a sip out of his mug. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

“You know what? You-"

"Please," Percival interrupted and slammed his own mug down. “ _Please_ can we just have one normal night out? I brought us to the tavern specifically so Gwaine would be too drunk to argue about this." He groaned. Nobody answered. 

Arthur bit his tongue. Perhaps it was a bit silly. And beneath him to argue about... But also...

"Whatever. Merlin and I are the power couple of Camelot.”

But also Gwaine would _not get away with slander._

“You’re not only wrong, you’re stupid and your relationship is stupid-"

“I mean, personally I’m with Gwaine in this one.” Leon murmured. Arthur stared. “Arthur, listen. I'm just saying because they are-"

“I expected so much better of you, Leon."

* * *

"Tell me. Tell me right now."

“What the snickerdoodle are you even talking about, Arthur? You’re not making a flipping lick of sense!" Gwaine said as Arthur entered the room with the door banging shut loudly behind him. As usual, Merlin and Gwaine's chambers were cluttered with a mixture of herbs, magical artifacts, and weapons. A bloody _recipe_ for disaster in his opinion. Even more distressed was that it served as the perfect place to hide... Not that this would deter Arthur in the slightest.

“The fact you won’t curse tells me that she’s here.” Arthur told him and looked under the table. “Ygraine!” He called and stood up to check behind the door. Nothing. He looked back to Gwaine. "What have you done with my daughter?"

"Have you checked to make sure she isn’t with Gwen? Or maybe with Tom?" Gwaine asked innocently from where he was sprawled out in a chair, feet propped up on a table. Arthur scowled. Arthur at least knew where his son was. Percival has taken him to go fishing for the day. He was pretty sure Ygraine hadn’t gone with them which meant she was almost (definitely) hiding out with her two favorite uncles. 

"Where’s Merlin?" Arthur asked, a hint of defeat in his voice. He wouldn’t be surprised if Ygraine had convinced him to try riding brooms again... Despite Arthur’s heavy askance on the matter. From somewhere in the room there was a giggle.

"I wonder what the paddywhack that was.” Gwaine said stoically. Arthur rolled his eyes. "We might have a ghost, your majesty. Be careful.”

“Ygraine," Arthur practically begged as he continued to search around the room "I’m sorry but you have to go to your lessons." He groaned, walking over to check the wardrobe. No sign of either Merlin or his daughter. “I promise I’ll show you how to use a mace later, but-“ 

More giggling. This time, Arthur saw a bit of movement by the window where the curtains cascaded to the floor, providing ample cover for even two people. He glanced at Gwaine who only grinned in return. Traitor. He shuffled closer, listening for the sound of Ygraine trying and failing to stay quiet. Sure enough, he heard a small whisper a few seconds later followed by a low shushing sound.

Walking slowly, he stepped next to the window before poking the curtain. There was a soft gasp. Rolling his eyes once again, he pulled it back.

“....hi daddy."

“Arthur!" Merlin greeted from behind where Ygraine was standing “What are you doing here?" He asked.

“Stop hijacking my children.” Arthur told him and both Merlin and Ygraine grumbled before stepping out from behind the curtain. “First Tom, now Ygraine? Get your own.” He said. Gwaine snorted, winking as Ygraine pouted, dragging her feet. At the knight's inviting smirk, her face lit up slightly, a grin stretching over as she looked back at Gwaine. Arthur inwardly sighed. Gwaine lowered his feet to the ground - staring the girl down for a moment before launching into action.

"...en garde!" He shouted, tossing her one of the training sticks lying on the table. Ygraine giggled, stumbling a bit as she caught it before swinging wildly at Gwaine as he grabbed a stick himself to strike back. “Beware princess, I will not allow you to leave this room alive!” He said as he got into position. 

“You don’t scare me!" Ygraine yelled as she charged with a shrieking battle cry. Arthur looked at Merlin. Obviously, his useless sorcerer did absolutely nothing to stop the mayhem. He merely snapped his fingers to keep items from falling over as both Gwaine and Ygraine crashed into them. 

“What? You can’t interrupt a duel. Even I know that." Merlin said and smiled a bit “Besides, I think she’s winning.” He added as Gwaine began to plead for his life.

“Spare me! I’m not but a humble knight!” He said and pointed at Arthur “I serve him! He is who you must slay, fair lady.” He told her. Ygraine spun around... Arthur stared back at her, torn. 

...oh, well, lessons could probably wait just a bit longer. 

"You can try.” He told her and Ygraine beamed as she ran at him, swinging wildly. Arthur snorted, easily picking her up in attempt to toss her on the bed as she laughed. "I guess you’re trapped here forever.” He told her as she continued to attempt to escape. 

"No!” Ygraine giggled "You can’t do this, you ass." She said and Arthur paused. 

“What?" He asked, bewildered. Ygraine stopped struggling. “Did you just call me an ass?” He gaped and Gwaine snorted. “Where on _earth_ did you hear that?"

Ygraine blinked, possibly realizing that wasn’t a good word to use. Guilt touched her expression as she immediately hugged him in apology before tugging at her curls. 

“....Uncle Merlin.” She said nervously. Arthur turned to look at the traitor in question. “When you make him mad he calls you a fu-“

“A FUNNY GUY!” Merlin said loudly, cutting her off. “I hadn’t known you were listening, Ygraine.” He winced, rubbing the back of his head. Arthur narrowed his eyes. He turned back to Ygraine.

“He didn’t use the word funny.” She whispered. 

“ _Ygraine!"_ Merlin groaned and she gave a small shrug. 

“Lying isn’t allowed,” Ygraine told him solemnly. “Uncle Gwaine said so.”

“I’m horrified that Uncle Gwaine is the better influence here.” Arthur said and Ygraine squirmed in his arms, jumping to the ground so she could run over and grab at Merlin’s legs. 

"It’s okay because he’s a cutie.” Ygraine explained. Merlin blinked a few times as he looked down at her in the midst of ruffling her hair. Arthur stared. “That’s what Uncle Gwaine says.” She added. Arthur wasn’t even sure what he was expecting. He turned to glare at Gwaine who was nodding in enthusiastic agreement to his daughter's words. 

"You two aren’t allowed to talk to my kids anymore.” Arthur said flatly and paused when a small sneeze followed. Was... Was this a joke? He turned to openly gape at the other three who all immediately looked away from him. There was _no_ way... Not waiting for any prompting he whipped around to the other curtain on the window and threw it back. 

“What the Hell are you doing here?!” He asked, voice rising. Crap. Gwen was going to _kill_ him when she realized that Arthur had not, in fact, known where their other child was. Ygraine gasped.

“That’s a bad word!” She shrieked, way too judgemental for a five-year-old who had also just used a bad word. 

“....hi dad.” Tom waved and shuffled a bit “Uncle Merlin was going to take us flying.”

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who gave him a weak smile.

"I can't help that they want to have fun." He said. Arthur made a note to throw something at him as soon as Ygraine and Tom were out of the room.

"You better hope you never have children. Because if you do I’m going to kidnap them as you have kidnapped mine.” He scowled. Silence followed. 

...Fuck. Not again.

"Please tell me that you do not have a secret child." He began and when Merlin opened his mouth, threw a hand up. "Stop _doing_ this! Let me have some peace! For the love of-"

"We don't," Merlin interrupted and raised his hands in surrender. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Well... Not yet. You see, what happened was-"

"I hope Guinevere kills you both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Arthur will definitely make it his life mission to win over baby Merwaine and use that child against his parents forever and always. 
> 
> So! Elyan is up next and while I kinda know where I'm going with it there might be a brief pause between this fic and when his is going up. This is mainly because I'm getting ready to post another long fic and so I might need to take a bit of a breather lol. But no worries! Elyan is coming and then we'll keep going down the list for everyone else.


End file.
